Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Template:International inline
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Nominated by Bp over at the forums. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Discussion *'Keep'. While I understand that Bp does not see further use for this template, over at the talk page when Bp first proposed deleting it, two other users disagreed with that, and I disagree for the same reasons. This template can be used in more than one place, and keeping it a template means that we do not have to make updates multiple times. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. Just because it isn't being used in multiple places right now doesn't mean it won't be used. -- Renegade54 16:24, 30 December 2006 (UTC) * Can you think of one other page that would need links to all of the other Main Pages arranged like this? --Bp 19:45, 30 December 2006 (UTC) **As Cid stated on the template talk page, this could be used in a number of places, such as a revamped page. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:20, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Talk page discussion Im not sure why my original modification and subst-ing of this template into the Header Panel was reverted anyway. Where else is this used? Why is it a nested template call? --Bp 15:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Ask Cid... he created it to begin with. *I* changed the subst to a template call because that's how it was to begin with, and when I made some modifications to the template, nothing changed on the main page, so I had to go hunting to find out what the deal was. I figured that we shouldn't have the same info in two different places (that's one of the reasons for having a template), so I put the template back in. Is there a problem with a nested template? Oh, and on my computer, at least, using Firefox, both of your examples above look like crap.. LOL. Although the normal space one looks a bit better. -- Renegade54 15:16, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Hmm, it seems that FF doesn't honor the "non-breaking" part of the non-breaking space. But it's so popular, it must be the best!! Right?? --Bp 15:27, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:55, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well, if only one page includes this one in the long run, then it could as well be subst'ed once and then deleted - but, it has been used on other pages in the past (I believe), and I could think of other pages where this might be useful. It could be used on a revamped template, for example, to immediately show one-time visitors what languages exist. Even without that, a good thing about it is the fact that it separates one type of data which needs to be changed from time to time (What languages do we offer?) from another type of data that probably doesn't need changing unless we decide to redo the main page again. -- Cid Highwind 22:58, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution Kept. --From Andoria with Love 20:17, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Revisited in December 2010, and the template was unused. Deleted. -- sulfur 15:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC)